cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jrenster
|team = Red |teamseniority = 1/22/2011 |statisticsdate = March 13, 2012 |totalpop = |civilians = |soldiers = |soldiereff = |density = |casualties = 298,075 |attacking = 193,783 |defending = 104,292 |casualtyrank = 5,144 |litrate = |religion = Buddhism |currency = Afghani |infra = 3,509.46 |tech = 50.38 |nationstrength = 11,607.830 |rank = 6,920 |alliancerank = 190 |alliancecount = 390 |efficiency = |landarea = 687.275 |environment = |envnum = |defcon = 5 |mode = War |modedate = 1/22/2011 |state = Peace |nuke = Prohibit |number = |nativeresources = }} AntiNation is a growing, mostly developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of Chinese ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of AntiNation work diligently to produce Marble and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. AntiNation is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within AntiNation to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. AntiNation allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. AntiNation believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. AntiNation will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Inception to CN was established on Saturday, January 22, 2011. Alliance history New Sith Order Jrenster's original inception into Planet Bob began in the late November 2009. He was recruited by Rebel Virginia and performed the Rites of Initiation. Within days, Jrenster learned enough information of the ways of the Sith and quickly became an Acolyte of the Brotherhood of Darkness. Jrenster's ambitions were clear and within a few weeks of joining the ranks of the Sith, he was appointed Marauder of Propaganda. As Marauder, he reorganized the propaganda system and recruited new members to the cause of the Sith. In early January, Jrenster challenged to seize the position of Master Marauder of Propaganda and Indoctrination from Krunk. But Jrenster would have no chance to make substantial reforms in Propaganda and Indoctrination as war was highly likely. In late January 2010, the New Sith Order joined the Bipolar War alongside Polaris. Jrenster, as head of Propaganda and Indoctrination, took it upon himself to lead a battalion against enemy forces. He came as an inspiration to the Sith that were outnumbered by their enemies. When peace came to the Sith, Jrenster was awarded the Sith Medal of Honor, the highest military decoration within the Sith Order, for his efforts in the war. For a month, Jrenster led rebuilding efforts in recruitment with just a small staff after having lost most of his fleet. But even with a small staff, Jrenster was able to draw in many new Initiates to the Sith Order. In his spare time, Jrenster compiled a comprehensive history of the Sith and stored the records in a holocron. Because of his various accomplishments, Jrenster was appointed by LintWad to the position of a Sith Lord. His meteoric rise to the top became the fastest ever in Sith history. As Sith Lord, Jrenster's accomplishments were many. He reorganized the Council of Proliferation to be the most efficient regime ever witnessed. Just like his rise to the top, the New Sith Order's economic growth, under his rule, was precipitous. But most of his accomplishments were not so transparent. Regardless of the rumors, it is clear that Jrenster was as much as dreaded he was exalted. Jrenster was an active diplomat of the Siths since March 5, 2010, and visited their embassy, always willing to have fun and discuss matters of importance, on a regular basis. The fall of Jrenster is just as legendary as his rise; but only a handful truly know the events that caused his downfall. What is known is that Jrenster fought in the Six Million Dollar War and charged his fleet deep into enemy space. It is not known whether or not he came back, or if he fought to his death. New Pacific Order Jrenster first applied to join the New Pacific Order on January 22, 2011, on the same day his nation was created. Brucemna, who was an Instructor of the Academy of the New Pacific Order at that time, started the application procedure. Vengashii, Letum and Silentkiller vouched for Jrenster as soon as they had read his application. The application was approved of by Professor Alzeid on January 24, just two days after the application procedure had started. In the halls of the Academy, Jrenster learned the ways of the Order and studied the history of Pacifica. Some of the most influential people and friends of Jrenster are DRCOOL, Zeta, Baka, LintWad, Anthony, Lennox, Heft, Chron, Heggo, and Doppelganger. Jrenster has had many memorable experiences in the New Pacific Order; he says that simply being a member is memorable in itself. In the future, he aspires to do what he can to put Pacifica in the top spot of CN. Occupations Past and Present Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order endeavors to establish and maintain relationships with other alliances, and to spread the good will of Pacifica around Planet Bob. Jrenster was a diplomatic attache, an assistant to the special envoys. He was promoted to be a diplomatic special envoy on November 22, 2011, and as such managed a team of diplomats. He has been the diplomat to GOONS and Umbrella. Jrenster was promoted to Imperial Legate on March 20, 2012, and as such helps to run the Diplomatic Corps. Economic Affairs The is responsible for monitoring and directing the flow of money and technology in deals among Pacifican nations. Jrenster was a Dispatcher, and as such was responsible for monitoring a team of technology procurers to ensure that they were dealing efficiently. He also worked in the Domestic Shuffle Project in the now-defunct . Currently, Jrenster is a procurer, and produces technology to send to Pacificans. Military Command is responsible for leading the New Pacific Order's war machine, leading battalions into battle. Jrenster was the NCO of Gamma battalion from August 2, 2011, until March 10, 2012, when he was promoted to Alpha Lieutenant. Red Services offers technology deals, trade circles, and protection to all nations on the Red team. Jrenster was the Red Services Manager from March 26, 2011 until November 13, 2011, when he was appointed to be the first Chief of Red Services in recognition of his work to improve Red Services and reorganize the way it works. Awards War history Jrenster has fought for Pacifica in the DH-NPO War, for 125 days from January until May 2011, and in the Fark-NPO War later that year from December 2011 until January 2012. Category:Dave War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran Category:Karma War veteran Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order